The World Is On Fire -One Shot-
by ThemSoundWaves
Summary: This is Annabelles story.


_**Hello everyone, Welcome to my story. This idea was created after given the gift of a muse from my boyfriend, who showed me an inspiring, emotional scene from one of his own stories. Check him out, if you're bored after this, He writes some deep content. **_ u/1865480/AstonMartinLover

_**Now what you came here for. This is a One Shot made out of nowhere, its has nothing to do with anything, and nothings explained. I do not own any of the characters, aside from Nina. Makeshift's idea is from TFP, But I altered him into something more movieverse, I liked his character, I wanted to give him some**__**thing more. I may experiment on this idea. Enjoy!**_

She woke up that morning feeling something constraining in the pit of her stomach. Her intestines, tied into several knots. It was a subtle pain, quiet in nature, a throb that lasted several hours through the day, it was not strong enough to cause her any real worry.

Was the corner store candy bar she bought the night before expired? Did she catch something from one of the sticky kids at her daughters school? Over the next few hours, her body began to ignore that feeling... but it never went away. It was still there, floating around in her systems, Forgotten, but not gone.

Forgotten... Not gone.

Annabelle loved pastry. When she was out, she gravitated towards it, every inch of her body, the marrow of her bones, the neurons that floated through her brain, it craved the taste. There was nothing that would stop her from surrendering to her wants.

This time, the young woman didn't visibly notice the pastry shop as she strode past it in her clicking red heels, Nor did she manage to catch a whiff of the fresh baked bread. She was too focused on the black and pink phone in her hand. Her face was twisted thoughtfully, whatever post, message, video, whatever digital media Annabelle had seen, it thoroughly sucked her attention away from the shop she normally went to or, at _l__east_ stopped to look at.

No, it wasn't the sight of the dark brick walls or the smell that caused her to stop to take notice, it was the tiny, up beat voice behind her.

"Mom, You're passin' Martens!" Annabelles blonde hair bounced around when she swiveled on those fancy heels to face her daughter before her. Nina, Her only child, ten and two weeks old. Her hair was as blonde as the womans own~ if not brighter and more vibrant. She was tall for her age. She pointed rapidly into the shops window, projecting an excited smile.

"Am i?" Annabelle answered, sounding almost dazed, she took a few steps back shock that could have been fake wrinkled across her adged features. She _had_, How_ dare_ she? Annabelle swept her beige longcoat to the side long enough to pull out her purse from its depth. The woman peered in, reaching inside in search for dollars. She shrugged, spotting a few fives. "I saw it." She defended, stepping righteously towards the entrance. "I was just waiting to see if _you _noticed." Nina laughed, her heart light. "I did!" There was pride in her voice, she reached up and opened the door for her mother, pink splotches lighting up the cheeks of her pale face.

"Does that mean i score some points?" She finished sliding it in there, they stepped inside, a few people were around, school was out at this timeof day, freshly out. She was thankful they beat they manage to beat the rush. This shop was popular, its placement perfect, right in the middle of one of the residential areas of the city. Ninas school was a five minute walk away, they passed this place every day. Twice. Annabelle hummed longingly in thought, Hazel eyes browsing the displays, her single goal was to get to the front counter. Then she could shop, Saying hello to Martens was a bright part to her day.

"One point to the new phone score. Its all yours." Nina grinned deviously, she trotted off to the corner of the store. Annabelle watched her go, trusting the good employees to alert her should something go wrong, she didn't make it to the counter, her line of sight landed on blueberry danish, tucked neatly in the fancy glass display. This was her favorite victim. Two or more times a week, but never just once~ She fell prisoner to this burst of frosting covered flavor. However today, when her eyes whisked over the delicious crust, her stomach didn't groan in need like it did on a regular basis. It twisted, stronger then before. As if the pain in her stomach sang out in a weak attempt to tell her~ I'm still here. Hovering.

Annabelle winced, pressing a palm to her belly, pressing just a bit as it died back down. Maybe she'll skip it today. Besides, a few doughnuts would settle her fine.

_Forgotten, Not gone. _

Half an hour later, the two left, ready to return home, hauling a telling brown paper bag in each hand. The sun was still raging strong, This time of may brought a warm, but wet kind of air, some puddles covered the sidewalk, but most of it was dry front the sun. This far in the city, the streets were trickling with people, it wasn't so much that you'd get lost, but looking up, there was always a few people in sight.

Annabelle reached out and clicked something elastic to her daughters belt, Nina noticed, but did not react. it was a thin, stretchy child leash she bought off amazon the moment Nina learned how to walk. it attached to her own belt, keeping the child within 5 feet of her at all times, and giving her the pleasure of having both hands free.

They neared their apartment a few blocks later, Annabelle had returned to her phone, behind her a few steps away, Nina mirrored her mother, scrolling through pictures on her own phone. She glanced up though, when she heard a sudden mum several voices. A distance away stood a crowd, They were all glancing up. Ninas raction, and really, everyones reaction, was to follow the pointed fingers, and uprisen eyes, to the object catching all this attention.

What she saw caused her pace to slow to a stop, and she too, became an unlooker, stolen by the moment. Annabelle took four more steps before she was tugged back by her unmoving daughter, she waited a second, then tried again, it yielded the same result.

"Nina baby come on, My feet her mommy wants to go home and lay down." Annabelle finished her sentence, when the scuffle of feet was not heard, she finally looked away from her phone, and to her daughter.

"You can eat them when you get ho~ what are you looking at?" Nini shrugged. then she pointed up at the sky. "Are the army people doing flybys today?" Annabelle frowned. "Its a Tuesday." she replied. She looked up, into the cloudy sky... except, there was no clouds, or sky. it looked as if the entire northern troposphere had been blanketed by metal sheets.

Annabelle stared at the sleek metal patterns, her eyes trying to gather all the data she could. they were ships, not militarily jets. hundreds of them, all large, some bigger then others, just levitating in the air. And though there were hundreds of designs, patterns, and unique structures to be seen, one thing stuck out the most, plastered in bright purple across the siding of each ship, was a Decepticons symbol. Large enough to be seen from the ground.

The bad feeling in her stomach was gone. disappeared with the revelation.s She was a baby when she'd seen this symbol, She had just a glimpse into that secret life. In the span of a second, several memories flashed by. her body reacted, she reached over and grabbed her daughters arm, then she threw herself at a full run down the street.

"Mom? wh.. whats going on?" Nina gasped out, As she stumbled behind the blonde haired woman, trying to keep from being dragged. Thunder cracked across the sky, loud enough to be felt straight down to the soul. It wasn't thunder. Annabelle stopped for a split second to haul the confused girl into her arms. Ninas phone jolted from her grip, and crashed into a puddle. "My phone!" She cried out instinctively, the girl not fully understanding just how dire the situation was.

Annabelle didn't stop, she took off again, pushing herself through the maze of old building sides. Where was she going? She didn't know, panic controlled her, escape, _escape where_? Just escape.

A jet streaked overhead, pelting what she could only quickly assume, were fiery bullets into the distance ahead of her, the sky was infested, As far as she could see around her. They were already in every direction, zipping across the sky, unleashing their thunder and fire.

It'd been over forty years since the Cybertronians returned to their home planet, It was common knowledge that the decepticons had been torn down, They said there would be no threat larger then homeless strays.

This was.. a lot of homeless strays. An army, no, this wasn't an army, it was much bigger then that. An infestation, That was the only real description. The jet that passed them by mere moments ago, suddenly circled around. It saw her, out of everything, Annabelle could tell.. It saw her. She reacted, rushing to a nook in the ally, Annabelle forced her daughter against the chain link fence that knowingly lead to a dead end. "Climb." She ordered.

"Mom?"

"Nina, climb." She repeated more sternly. Nina began shuffling up the fence, her mother boosting her up over the edge, finally, she tumbled over to the other side, crying out when she hit the ground wrong.

Then, a stomp. One mean, heavy stomp that caused the buildings roof above her to crumble, and the air around her to shift. Annabelle took several steps back, as a huge shadow blocked out the setting sun and fell over her.

A slender figure, its arms and legs, its neck... too long to be considered Humanly. Two red optics glared down at her, the sun behind it, shined against its rugged metal, the decepticon symbol seamed to capture its light and glow even in the shadows.

The Cybertronian huffed. Annabelle took several more steps back, her daughter struggling on the other side of the fence, directly below the robot that observed her. Annabelle flashed a quiet signal to her daughter, then she reached down and stealthily detatched the leash from her end. The decepticons breaths were powerful, a growl hidden inside each exhale. it leered foreword, its long neck extending those red optics towards her. She was in shock, her body shook, and her brain came up with no other solution.

Its red optics flashed white, its slender helm tipped to the side, Something dripped from its face, and landed a few feet away from the woman. Clear, but murky. Not blood, She'd seen the pictures on google of alien blood. Drool?

"Annabelle?" The decepticon whispered, its voice dragged out and shallow. it crept left across the building top, its body then bled over the guardrail. She couldn't make out any color, at this angle, its body looked in constant shadow. Annabelle began to wonder if its armor was made from barely viable and captured darkness.

"Annabelle... Lennox?" The decepticon repeated, this time a decibel higher, in question. Annabelles eyes never left the robot, he hopped down from the roof and landed just before the woman, causing the gound to quake, and her balance to waver, before she could fall, the decepticons hand struck out to catch her. What looked like an act of kindness, turned overwise when his hands tightened around the woman, who began to struggle.

The decepticon held to woman up, into the light, and for the first time She caught a glimpse of his face.

Armor blacker then black, the corners of its mouth were elongated, as if someone had cut it at the edges, half his face was missing, Annabelles breath caught, she stared into the mechs innerworkings, through the burned gorge that used to be his cheek.

The decepticon didn't like that, he threw her against the floor, and knelt back down into the shadows. Annabelle cried out in agony, when her spine landed harshly against some debris. The mech growled. "Don't look at me." He snarled, his voice more clear when he wasn't whispering. "Ill burn your eyes out. You can live without them."

Annabelle was more confused at this, though she was in pain, her eyes briefly flashed over to the terrified face of her daughter, who pressed herself against the gate onlooking as quiet as she could. It was going to kill her. This was her fate. the only question was, why wasn't she dead yet? better yet, How did it know her name?

"What do you want?" Annabelle ordered, finding her strength, she started crawling back, the decepticon followed each step. To him, it must have looked like an attempt to escape, but to her... It was getting further from that nook. Keep its attention.

"My scans tell me you are Annabelle Lennox." The mech hummed, indulging her, he slowly stepped after her as she crawled back, toying with her more then anything. "Your father, William lennox?" He continued.

"He died a long time ago, Your kind killed him." The decepticon reached out, its claws digging into the ground around her, keeping her caged between his digits. "Yes. And somehow we failed to get you." He hummed, almost pleasantly, he closed his digits around her, she gasped for air, feeling her ribs bend uncomfortably under the pressure, he lifted her up. his body shifted to the side, as he reached up with his spare hand. "Makeshift to Command, i've secured the target." He said, Annabelle forced herself to relax, the more she struggled, the more it would hurt her, it would get her no where. She tried to think of a plan, as the decepticon now known as Makeshift, listened to whoever was on the other side of that line.

She tried, but Annabelle was not a fighter. She worked in an office serving halfway famous people. There was no plan for this. She loosened her body, accepting the defeat.

"Understood, returning to The Dark light now." He straightened, looking into the void of his face, Annabelle could swear she sensed a wicked smile. His optics shifted over her, inspecting her. the woman felt briefly violated by his lingering red eyes. One of her heels slipped off her foot and clicked against the ground, Makeshift stared at it. He snorted. "Oh, You're gonna love this." He purred, It took barely a second for him to transform, he seamed to bend directly around her, forming his altmode as a cage to keep her in. The airvents popped open, She had no time to recover from the dizziness, white gas began filtering through them. Several seatbelts locked her in place. Her head began to spin, her thoughts became scattered and irrelevant, Her head lulled to the side against the rough metal seat of the cockpit. "It'll make this easier." Makeshift justified, watching the woman go slack against him. Only once she stopped moving, did he take off, leaving the city behind.

Nina stared out into the sky, her body trembling against the cold silver fence, She couldn't move, her breath was patchy, tears ran down her cheeks. Everything happened so fast. The quiet finally washed over her, and the sky became clear once more, Nina looked up at it, it was covered in gray clouds, Not clouds. Smoke. The world was on fire.

"I can't look at the stars  
They make me wonder where you are  
Stars, up on Heaven's boulevard  
And if I know you at all,  
I know you've gone too far  
So I, I can't look at the stars."

-Grace Potter & The Nocturnal


End file.
